


Hank and the Handyman

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney knew the type all too well--pretty and damn lazy, all about posing for the camera and letting their partner do all the heavy lifting. He'd be lucky if Mr. Pouty Lips could remember any of his lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hank and the Handyman

**Author's Note:**

> A [Gay Porn For Girls Studios](http://community.livejournal.com/gpfg_studios/profile) AU fic.

Rodney held up the script and pointed at it. "This? This is total crap. "

Weir smiled. "Just give us a chance, Mr. McKay."

"It's a total cliché. I can't believe I signed on to do this." He tossed the script down onto Weir's desk, and sat heavily in the chair. "What the hell was I thinking?"

He knew what he was thinking--that he needed the money, and the studio paid pretty damn well.

Weir leaned forward. "Trust me. It's a classic. And our audience loves the classics. Its strength will be in the execution."

"I get seduced by a handyman?"

"It's going to be hot." Weir smiled, only it was more like a leer.

"And this is the kind of entertainment that *girls* want to see?" Granted, the ending was different than what he had expected but still, overall it was vastly lacking in cleverness. "And what kind of name is Hank?"

"It's the kind of name that an overstressed lawyer who doesn't know how to relax would have."

Rodney turned at the sound of the voice to see a tall, dark-haired woman entering the office. He scowled at her. "It's a stupid name."

She extended her hand. 'Hello, I'm Vala, and I'll be your director today. And, by the way, I'm the screenwriter, too." She smiled cheerily.

"Oh, great."

"And Sam will be the camera operator--you've met her already?"

Rodney nodded. "Blond, and a total smart-ass?"

"That's the one." Vala gave Rodney's shoulder a friendly punch. "Come on, let's get started. And just wait 'till you meet your co-star."

"Can't wait," Rodney said wearily. He let Vala lead him out of the office, down the hall and into a dressing room.

"There you are," Vala said, to a long, lanky man leaning against a table and paging through the script. "John Sheppard, meet Rodney McKay."

Sheppard was striking-- nice eyes, messy hair and a generous mouth that curled up on one side as he looked Rodney over. He reached out a hand and Rodney shook it.

"John is quite the rising star in our studio. The girls love him." She squeezed his arm. "Don't they?"

Sheppard shrugged. "So you're McKay?"

Rodney drew himself up. "I see you've heard of me?"

"Only that you're a real pain in the ass to work with."

"Of course," Rodney sighed wearily. "It's called being a perfectionist. My fans expect nothing less than quality product."

John smirked. "Right."

"Great," Vala beamed. "You two are going to get along just fine. Now you boys get changed."

As Rodney pulled on his suit, he had to admit he was impressed by studio's attention to details. It fit perfectly, was a name label. He turned down an offer of sparkling water from the stage crew, but nodded vigorously to the espresso. Then he turned to see Sheppard outfitted for his role, tight, faded jeans, tighter t-shirt and a wide leather toolbelt slug around his hips.

Rodney winced. Worst cliché ever and he was going to be part of it.

John smirked at him again, which was getting to be damn annoying. He obviously thought he was hot stuff. And okay, maybe he was pretty, and could certainly fill out a pair of worn jeans, but Rodney knew the type all too well--pretty and damn lazy, all about posing for the camera and letting their partner do all the heavy lifting.

Great, just great. He'd be lucky if Mr. Pouty Lips could remember any of his lines.

By the time Rodney stepped onto the set and into the bright lights, he was wired from too much coffee, irritated and unsettled with that frisson of excitement that came just before the cameras started to roll. Vala was a whirlwind of a director, setting up cameras and barking out orders before turning to stare at Rodney, wide-eyed.

"You look fantastic. Look at that suit. You are totally hot. And your eyes, I swear, I've never seen such a color before. Make sure we get the lighting on those when he answers the door."

Rodney acknowledged the compliments with a gracious nod. He did look fine in a suit, and his eyes were one of his best features.

The filming began with him--Hank, that is, roaming around in the kitchen, confirming the leaky pipes under the sink, making the phone call to find out when the hell Handyman Jim was going to get there. It was easy for Rodney to fall into the role of a harried and agitated professional, no need to reach deep inside for that. It was all right there on the surface and Rodney used it to his advantage, making Vala clap her hands in delight.

And then it was time for Handyman Jim to make his entrance, sauntering in like he owned the place, shrugging when Hank accused him of being late.

Rodney had to give Sheppard credit though; pretty face or no, the guy knew what he was doing. He hit all his marks and delivered his lines with earnest intent.

"Under the sink, okay? It's leaking under the sink. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Rodney slipped off his suit jacket and flung it onto a chair before crouching down next to Sheppard. "See?"

Sheppard let his eyes linger on Rodney's shoulders. "Oh, I see, all right."

Rodney decided Hank would be oblivious to the eyeing up--granted, it was a nice touch--so he ignored it and gestured at the pipes. "Yes, there's water everywhere, now could you just--"

"Sure thing." Sheppard slunk gracefully under the sink, until his head and chest were hidden away, legs splayed and crotch exposed. Rodney stared at the bulge in Sheppard's tight jeans.

He was sure Hank would have stared, too.

"Nice move," Vala called out. "Sam--keep the camera rolling, just get a tight shot on his midsection there--yes, the shirt needs to ride up a little more--perfect!"

Sheppard's belly had a line of dark hair running down the center of it.

"Yes, now, Rodney that's excellent--let's get that reaction shot."

Reaction?

"Beautiful! All right, and now it's your line, Sheppard."

They went through the 'run the water, turn the water off' lines, with Rodney standing over John, then straddling him, and Sheppard wriggling around suggestively as he tried this and that. On cue, Rodney untied his tie, unbuttoned a button, ran his hands through hair, ruffling it up as Hank grew more agitated.

"Well," Sheppard finally said, easing out from under the sink. "I think I see what the problem is."

"You do?"

Sheppard nodded solemnly. "It's gonna take some time, though."

"Time? How much time? Just fix the damn thing."

"Man, you're pretty uptight, you know that?"

"I beg your pardon?" Rodney drew himself up, because he if there was any one mood he excelled in, it was 'affronted'.

Sheppard looked him over and flashed an astonishingly sultry smile.

Damn, the guy was good.

"What I'm saying is, I think you need to relax." Sheppard rose up on his knees and ran his hands up Rodney's legs, spreading his fingers out over Rodney's thighs. "I can help you with that, you know."

"And this is going to fix my sink how?" Rodney asked. He was trying for 'supremely annoyed', but only managed 'breathy'--what the hell was wrong with him?

"By time I'm done," Sheppard crooned, "You won't give a damn about your sink."

He spoke slowly, making Rodney hang on every word, and by time he finished Rodney couldn't remember his next line and when was the last time that happened?

"Um, good point," he finally mumbled, staring down at the dark mess of hair. Wrong line, and he expect to hear from Vala about it but when he glanced up he saw her smiling and motioning for them to go on. "Okay," Rodney said, to no one in particular.

"I take that as a yes, then?" Sheppard looked up at Rodney, fluttering his eyelashes and damn it, that shouldn't look so good.

Recovering his equilibrium, Rodney waved a weary hand. "Yes, yes."

Sheppard chuckled and nuzzled into Rodney's crotch, mouthing Rodney's hard penis through his clothes. When Rodney closed his eyes and sighed happily it was entirely possible he wasn't acting.

"See, you're feeling better already," Sheppard said, kneading Rodney's ass.

"Okay, cut, hold your positions, though--I want to get a shot of Sheppard looking up like that, gosh, you are a pretty, pretty man, aren't you?"

While they waited for Sam to get the camera to get into position, Sheppard lazily stroked Rodney's ass. Rodney wanted to tell him not to bother, he was a professional, he got hard and would stay hard for as long as it took. Especially since Sheppard was still rubbing his cheek against his cock. When it came time for the shot Sheppard grinned up at Rodney, a sly and silky grin, as if he were sharing a secret with Rodney.

To his utter dismay, Rodney found himself grinning back.

"Perfect," Vala sang out. "Perfect. Are you getting both of them--oh, wait, of course you are."

Sam laughed out loud. "You betcha."

"Rodney, can you touch his cheek--yes, like that. Beautiful."

As Rodney stroked Sheppard's cheek, Sheppard turned and pressed his lips against Rodney's hand and Rodney was completely thrown off, he had no idea what to do next. But maybe Hank wouldn't know what to do next with Jim, either, so Rodney just watched Sheppard and waited, fingers sliding over Sheppard's cheek.

"Okay," Vala said. "Sheppard, you can keep going."

More crotch nuzzling, and this time Rodney let himself pet Sheppard's crazy hair, playing with the stiff strands Then Sheppard slid his hands over the fly of Rodney's pants. "Can I?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, please," Rodney said. He was aware of Sam moving in closer with the camera.

Sheppard unfastened Rodney's pants, taking his time, long fingers moving over Rodney's cock as he unzipped. "Let's see what we have here. Oh, nice. Very nice." He let Rodney's pants fall to the ground and pushed Rodney's shirt tails out of the way. Then leaned in to kiss the bulge showing through Rodney's briefs.

Rodney gasped, then went for the moan, too, just a small one.

"Okay, Rodney, when Sheppard moves his hands, you take hold of your shirt, okay?" Vala's voice was soft for a change. "Hank wants to see everything Jim does to him."

A bit of micromanaging, Rodney thought, but he did as directed, his hands lingering over Sheppard's, since they all seemed to be into the touchy-feely thing.

"I like it," Vala said.

Sheppard slid Rodney's briefs down and as Rodney's cock sprang out Rodney hoped they were catching it on camera and had gotten it at the right angle because he had a damn nice-looking cock, naturally perky with a thick shaft and sleek rounded head.

"Oh yeah, Hank," Sheppard said appreciatively. "I knew you'd be hung."

Rodney allowed himself a smirk this time.

Sheppard glanced up as he sucked Rodney's cock into his mouth. Warm and wet and slippery, yes, getting blown always felt good, but there was something about the look in Sheppard's eyes that made it feel even better than usual, or maybe it was just the way those lips looked wrapped around it that made Rodney turn away and close his eyes. Rodney was all about control, he knew how to do this, how to make himself last.

He distracted himself with thoughts of the paycheck, of finally getting his damn car repaired, the bills he needed to pay, all the while sighing and moaning as Sheppard sucked and petted his hips and touched him all over. He spread his legs to let Sheppard lick his balls, and let out an unplanned gasp when Sheppard hummed against them. He opened his eyes in time to catch a self-satisfied expression as Sheppard pulled back and kissed the tip of his cock.

"Okay, hold it right there, it's time for kissing. Sam--"

"Pulling back," Sam told Vala.

"It's as though you can read my mind, dear."

Sheppard held Rodney's gaze throughout the exchange, soft smiling playing on his lips. Rodney glared back down at him in return. The guy was entirely too full of himself.

"Okay, we're set now. And rolling--".

Sheppard rose to his feet, practically slinking up Rodney's body, hands roaming as he did so.

It was a nice touch. So nice that Rodney almost forgot that he had lines. Again.

"Um--so, I'm not exactly sure what you think you're doing here, Jim," Rodney finally said.

"I'm fixing things." Sheppard ran a hand down Rodney's chest. "Like this shirt. See, it needs to be unbuttoned."

"It does?"

"Uh huh." Sheppard began unbuttoning.

When Rodney ducked his head to watch, Sheppard snuck in and kissed him, a soft tease of kiss. Rodney stared at Sheppard's lips, then looked into Sheppard's eyes, making the most of the moment, playing it for all it was worth before leaning in and kissing him back, making like it was a revelation for Hank.

Vala let out a little gasp of delight, which was of course entirely appropriate and well deserved. Rodney knew his strengths, and kissing was one of them. He kissed Sheppard like it mattered, like it was the most important thing in the world. Sheppard's mouth made it easy--soft and yielding, with a teasing sweep of tongue. Rodney didn't like a whole lot of tongue with his kisses, although he tolerated it --hey, he was a professional. But Sheppard kissed just right, enough tongue to make it interesting without going overboard.

Before Rodney knew it, his shirt was completely unbuttoned and slipping off his shoulders, catching in the crook of his elbows and he left it there. It was a good look for him. He kept his hands busy on Sheppard, exploring the lean muscles of his back, the tight curve of his ass. Rodney discovered he liked the feel of his naked cock rubbing against the soft, worn denim of Sheppard's jeans, and Sheppard caught on, moving against him in just the right way.

Rodney moaned, making it sound happy yet desperate, then broke off the kiss to gasp and squirm in Sheppard's arms. Sheppard took the opportunity to nibble on his neck, tweak Rodney's nipples, and then reached down and wrapped his hand around Rodney's cock.

"Oh yes, please," Rodney sighed. He moved back and angled his hips, making sure they could get a clear shot of his cock with Sheppard's hand, hoping his shirt didn't get in the way.

But Sheppard grabbed his hip and yanked him close again. It was kind of hot, although Rodney would die before admitting it. He moved his hips, pushing his cock through Sheppard's hand and Sheppard tightened his grip.

They kept it up for a good long while, kissing and touching and stroking, and it all went splendidly until--

"Oh, fuck--" And Rodney came, straining into Sheppard's hand.

All wrong, it was all wrong. He was supposed to fuck Sheppard, it was right there in the script, and he had screwed it up completely.

And it was all Sheppard's fault, Sheppard with the pretty mouth and talented hands and playful eyes. And Sheppard had a lot of nerve petting his back like that, too pressing kisses against his temple as if to soothe him, playing his role to the hilt.

"And cut," Vala called out. "Wonderful! You were wonderful, Rodney."

Rodney pushed away from Sheppard and nearly stumbled on his pants, still pooled around his ankles. "In what universe could that possibly be wonderful?"

"This one, of course," Vala said, beaming that smile at him, the one Rodney was starting to think of as slightly psychotic.

"You weren't able to get my cock in the shot, were you? Damn it."

Vala waved him off. "Don't worry, it's not important."

"Not important? My cock? What do you mean, not important? My audience buys my films to see my cock."

"And our audience," Sam told him, "buys our films to see pretty guys making each other feel good. So, suck it up, McKay."

Rodney turned to Sheppard, who simply grinned and shrugged. "Felt good, didn't it?"

"You screwed me up." Rodney huffed, snatching the proffered towel from the stage hand. "I wasn't supposed to come."

"Can't help it if you find me incredibly hot."

"Oh, please."

"Hot," Sheppard said with a nod. He wiped his hand on Rodney's towel.

"Boy, boys, come on now." Vala motioned to Sam. "Rodney, don't worry, you'll get your turn at John."

"That's not what I was--well, I was but, not like--"

"Fingers instead of dick, okay? That works for you John, right?"

"Works for me."

"All right, all right," Rodney said, waving his hands in defeat. "Let's just get on with this."

"Great." Vala pointed to Rodney's feet. "Out of those pants. And shoes. And socks. John, may as well get those work boots off now, too."

As Rodney freed himself from his pants, Vala continued giving direction. "Sheppard's pants come down, then you push him up on the table. This bottle here," she waved a small green bottle, "looks like olive oil, but it's actually a water-soluble lube for easy cleanup. John lays back, you finger him, then jerk him off."

Sheppard canted a hip against the table and nodded. "Cool."

"On the table?" Rodney asked. "Are you sure we can't retire to, oh, say the bedroom where it's comfortable?"

"Nope." Vala shook her head, making her hair swish back and forth. "Girls go for the kitchen sex."

Rodney sighed. "Of course."

"And are we ready?" Vala glanced up at Sam, who gave a thumbs up from her operator seat. "Get into position gentlemen, yes, right there, all snuggled up. Sweet! And, action."

Rodney leaned into Sheppard's warm embrace. "Wow."

"Good, huh?" Sheppard 's voice was surprisingly gentle.

"Oh yes. Thank you, thank you, very good." Rodney nuzzled in for a kiss, then reached down and stroked Sheppard's cock. "What can I do for you, Jim?"

"Anything," Sheppard said. "Anything you want. You've done this before? I mean, with a guy?"

Rodney hesitated before answering. This, he thought, was the key to who Hank was. "Not in a long time," he finally said, going with a wistful tone. "A very long time."

Sheppard played it beautifully, cupping Rodney's face, and kissing him with great tenderness.

Nice. Rodney gave Sheppard a tremulous smile, then looked away to slowly unfasten Sheppard's jeans. "Oh," he said at the lack of underwear. It was a good look for Sheppard, jeans unzipped, dark pubic hair exposed. He stepped back a little and went slow, slipping his hands inside, easing the pants down, making a show of it--he was generous that way, it never hurt to make your co-stars look good, even though he was sure Sheppard always looked good. Especially with his pants down around his knees, and his pretty, delicately curved cock jutting out.

"Nice. Are you getting that, Sam?"

"Oh yeah."

When Rodney finished he slid his hands up Sheppard's sides, bringing the tight T-shirt up and removing it. Sheppard had a nice chest, broad and hairy with real muscles, not the disturbing steroid-enhanced lumps and bulges that were all too common in the industry. "You look good," he said, spreading his hands over Sheppard's chest. "And you feel good, too."

He must have accidentally let too much slip through, because Sheppard gave him a shy grin, looking genuinely pleased, but of course, that was Jim, not Sheppard smiling, just as it was Hank being admiring, not Rodney.

More stroking, and then Sheppard kissed him. Eventually Rodney backed him against the table, and Sheppard sat up on it, kicking his pants off and making a big deal of pulling off each sock, until Rodney had fight the urge to smile. Despite the sultry good looks, there was something slightly goofy about the guy. Not that Rodney was going to be charmed by that. It was simply an observation.

"Touch me?" Sheppard asked, leaning back and spreading his legs.

Rodney obliged, running his hands along strong thighs before grasping Sheppard's cock. It was nice and hard, and as he stroked, Sheppard gave a breathy sigh and stretched out on the table. Rodney reached out over his chest with one hand, then bent down and kissed his way down Sheppard's stomach before taking Sheppard's cock into his mouth.

Sheppard ground out a low moan. Rodney licked and sucked, enjoying the taste of fresh, clean cock, shoving it down deep into the back of this throat, lifting Sheppard's legs and spreading them further apart. He did it all without making it seem rote, pulling back to suck on the head, then kissing down the side of the shaft and nuzzling into the crease of Sheppard's thigh. Hank would be hungry for this, after denying himself for so long. Rodney moaned as he breathed in deep, then slid his mouth back up and over Sheppard's cock.

Sheppard writhed and made small noises, reaching down to touch Rodney's hair and stroke his face. "Hank, please," he murmured. "I need--"

Rodney straightened. "Let me just get something to, oh, yes, this," and reached for the lube.

Sheppard nodded, open-mouthed and panting. "Yes."

Rodney slicked up his fingers and Sheppard pulled his knees to his chest. "You like this," Rodney said.

Sheppard nodded, all earnest anticipation and Rodney wanted to smile again. He could see why this guy was a favorite. Especially when he slipped his fingers inside, and Sheppard went blissful, closing his eyes and leaning back with a content noise, as if getting finger fucked was all he ever wanted out of life.

Rodney worked two fingers into Sheppard's hot, slick hole and pumped Sheppard's cock, starting off nice and slow, then building up speed. Sheppard played it just right, keeping it small at first, then working up to moaning out loud and grabbing the edges of the table, squirming and rocking his hips.

"Gonna come," Sheppard growled.

Rodney was confused when Sam didn't pull the camera in closer. He looked around, but Vala rolled her hands, indicating they should continue so Rodney did, switching to long, full strokes. Sheppard gasped, straining his hips and he came, shooting all over his chest and groaning splendidly, making it big but not overdoing it.

Rodney couldn't help but be impressed.

He slipped his fingers out and patted Sheppard's hip as Sheppard lay there in languid post-coital bliss.

"Okay, hold it there for a moment--gorgeous, John, just gorgeous as usual, you are the sexiest thing, I swear," Vala said.

Lifted his head, Sheppard grinned up at Rodney.

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Sam? Ready for the hugging?"

"I'm there," Sam said, swinging the camera around.

"Okay, lets see some cuddling."

Sheppard sat up in one fluid moment. "Hank, that was wow, just wow." He pulled Rodney into a hug. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Rodney mumbled. He was squeezed by Sheppard's enthusiastic embrace, and a second later Sheppard's legs wrapped around his hips and he was mashed against Sheppard's come-slicked torso but Rodney gave it his all, rubbing Sheppard's back and kissing his neck.

When the shot was finished and Sheppard released him, Rodney did not miss the heat of his body, not at all.

"All right, that was gorgeous! Very romantic," Vala marveled. "Let's get set for the final scene, gentlemen."

"You're cuddly," Sheppard told Rodney as he scrubbed a towel over his chest and stomach.

Rodney scowled. "I am not."

Sheppard pursed his lips, thoughtful. "No, you really are."

"I am not. Now take that back," Rodney said, then winced inwardly. What was he, twelve?

"Nope."

Turning to Vala, Rodney begged, "Can we just get on with the filming, please?" All he wanted was to collect his paycheck and go home.

And then it was the final shoot, with Jim the Handyman pulling on his clothes again and giving Hank his business card and telling him to call anytime he had something that needed fixing.

"But what about my sink?" Rodney asked, as if Hank just remembered the reason why Jim was there in the first place.

Sheppard grinned. "Oh, I fixed that. It was just a fitting that needed to be tightened."

The scene ended with Rodney staring longingly at the door after Sheppard left, and then he carefully placed the business card behind a magnet on the refrigerator as if it were something precious.

"And cut," Vala called out. "That's a wrap. Nice job. Touching, oh so very touching. You guys were marvelous. Thank you for all your hard work. Now go and get cleaned up."

Rodney waved her off, grabbed a robe and hurried to the dressing room. He showered quickly and dressed, ignoring Sheppard for all he was worth, as Sheppard pulled on a pair of worn jeans that were almost as tight as the ones he wore on set.

Then Vala stuck her head into the dressing room. "Gentlemen? Meeting in Weir's office in five, okay?" And with a bright grin she was gone.

Rodney glanced at Sheppard, who shrugged, looking as puzzled as Rodney felt. "Got me," he said.

Great. It was never good when the boss wanted to talk to you after a shoot. With a heavy heart, Rodney followed Sheppard into the office. A cut in his pay, that was probably it, because he came too soon, or hadn't remembered all his lines. But it wasn't his fault, Sheppard had thrown him off with the sultry thing, and the style was different than what he was used to. Maybe he was off his game, sure, but it actually was a pretty damn good shoot, or so he thought.

When they got there, Vala and Sam were waiting along with Weir. Rodney settled into the leather chair, squared his chest and got ready to do battle. No way were they cheating him out of a single red cent.

"I know you two have had a long day, so I'll get right to the point,' Weir said. She picked up a remote, and the large flat panel screen behind her lit up with a clip of the day's filming, with Rodney squirming in Sheppard's arms. Weir looked at the screen, when she turned back to face Rodney she was grinning broadly. "You two? Are fantastic together. Just--fantastic. I haven't seen that kind of chemistry in a long time."

Rodney blinked. "Huh?"

"Sizzling," Vala said.

"On fire," Sam chimed in.

Rodney looked at Sheppard, who cocked his head and smiled. "We were, weren't we?" As if he hadn't been just as worried as Rodney back in the dressing room.

"I'm thinking a Hank and the Handyman series," Weir continued. "A 'sensual education' sort of theme. You gentlemen up for it?"

"Yes," Rodney said, almost before Weir finished speaking. Heck, he needed the money.

Weir smiled at him.

"Yup, I'm on board," Sheppard added, and Rodney let out a pent-up breath, then wondered why he was so happy to be signed on to work with someone who might possibly be the annoying man on earth.

Weir nodded. "Great. I'll have the contracts send to you for review, and hopefully we can start filming next week. Vala already has some ideas."

Vala beamed at them both.

***

Rodney was halfway down the block when he heard a voice shouting out. "Hey, McKay." He turned to find Sheppard trotting after him.

"What?" Rodney folded his arms over his chest. Hadn't he been annoyed enough for one day?

Sheppard came to halt in front of him. "Listen, I just want to say, um," he rocked on his feet, looking uneasy. "Good shoot today?"

Right there, that earnest charm. Annoying. "Yes," Rodney said with a huff. "It was. Obviously."

Sheppard nodded. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry," Sheppard explained, as if to a child. "And figured you might be, too."

"And what about that whole 'pain in the ass to work with' thing?"

"Yeah, you really are, aren't you?" Sheppard grinned as if delighted by the realization. "Come on, I know a great burger place just down the street."

"I suppose I have to eat at some point tonight." Rodney was hungry, after all, and what was a little annoyance when it came to a great burger?

"Cool. Come on. It's this way." Sheppard started toward the restaurant.

Rodney stared after him for a moment, puzzled, then followed. It was going to be an interesting gig.


End file.
